Mon ange
by Sangoha
Summary: Sherlock a bu. Trop. Il en vient a prendre l'arme de John et a la pointé sur lui. Un débat pour le moins étrange s'installe alors dans l'esprit embrumé du détective. Comment John réussira-t-il a se sortir de cette situation? Fic basée sur la chanson "Mon ange" de Jena Lee. JohnLock. Rating T pour la folie exprimée.


**Bonjour! Bon, ceci est ma première fiction sur la magnifique série de BBC qu'est Sherlock. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!  
**

* * *

_**Ma vie est sur un nuage**_

Il est là, devant moi, ne doutant de rien. Ce que je vais faire, ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire avec lui, je ne me pardonnerai jamais après ça, je le sais mais pourtant…

_**J'ai tout se dont rêve les hommes de mon âge**_

Je l'aime tellement, je l'ai tellement aimé, je l'aimerai toujours autant après mais il faut que je le fasse, pour me protéger.

_**Pourtant mes envies sont noires**_

Je sens le métal froid de l'arme que je m'apprête à utiliser, peut importe contre qui elle se retournera, j'attends juste d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

_**Quand tout va bien je ne ressens rien**_

Soudain, il me lance un regard lourd, empli de doute et je commence à avoir pitié. PITIÉ! Comment puis-je ressentir des sentiments, moi, le sociopathe de renom? COMMENT?!

_**Mon bonheur a tué une part de moi**_

J'ai changé, trop, de sa faute. Avant, rien ne faisait peur, rien ne m'atteignait et maintenant, je m'inquiète pour lui. JE M'INQUIÈTE !

_**Pardonne moi mais mon bonheur c'est toi**_

Mon débat intérieur ne dure que depuis quelques secondes, il ne se doute de rien, parfait. Je lève l'arme, son arme de service…

_**Aide moi**_

Son regard devient alors froid. Il a compris. Bien, je n'aurait pas à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

_Donne moi moins d'attention  
Fais moi mal sans raison,  
Trompe toi de prénom,  
Mon ange sois mon démon,  
Ne m'aime pas pour toujours,  
Mon ange joue moi un tour,  
Sois ma belle déception,  
Oublie l'ange deviens mon démon_

_**Je m'efface sur mon nuage**_

Il s'approche, je recule. Depuis le début, je feins de le supporter mais je n'existe plus de sa faute, de SA FAUTE!

_**Noircit mon ciel donne moi le pire des orages**_

Je veux redevenir comme avant, je ne veux plus rien RESSENTIR! PLUS RIEN!

_**Arrache la flèche qui m'a heurtée**_

Même pas l'amour, même pas L'AMOUR!

_**Libère mes larmes, détruis moi pour mieux me garder**_

Je veux ne plus exister comme_ ça_ car _ça_ ce n'est pas moi. Moi c'est juste un être froid, distant, et profondément marqué par la tristesse de ma vie misérable. Je ne veux plus aimer si cela me détruit, **moi**.

_**Mon amour a tué une part de moi,**_

Je n'existe plus, plus, de sa faute. L'arme entre mes doigts est si froide, aussi froide que je le fus, que je ne le serrai certainement jamais plus.

_**Pardonne moi mais mon amour c'est toi**_

Une larme, lourde, brûlante, coule sur sa joue. Il se doutait bien que cela finirait comme ça, il l'avait redouté, que je sois le monstre dont tout le monde parle. Eh bien, je le suis, mon cher John, je suis un MONSTRE!

_**Aide moi**_

Un flot de larmes coule maintenant sur son si beau visage et une part de moi me dicte de m'arrêter, d'arrêter cette folie mais je l'aime tellement, la folie, que l'arme reste pointé sur lui.

_Donne moi moins d'attention  
Fais moi mal sans raison,  
Trompe toi de prénom,  
Mon ange sois mon démon,  
Ne m'aime pas pour toujours,  
Mon ange joue moi un tour,  
Sois ma belle déception,  
Oublie l'ange deviens mon démon_

_**J'ai besoin de retrouver ma noirceur**_

Ma folie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentie et je me réjouie de l'entendre à nouveau, peut importe si cela me ferra souffrir plus tard.

_**Pour me sentir en vie**_

Un nouveau souffle se gonfle dans ma poitrine. Peut-être est-ce l'adrénaline, ou peut-être est-ce le plaisir indescriptibleque je ressens grâce à la folie?

_**Je me suis perdue à trop chercher le bonheur**_

Tiens, John tremble et sanglote en même temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces signes de peur face à la mort ? Il n'a plus confience en moi ? T'en mieux !

_**Je ne suis pas fait pour lui**_

Il ne m'a jamais mérité pourtant il l'a crut durant toutes ses années, aveugle petit être. Je hais être heureux alors pourquoi le serais-je avec lui ?

_Donne moi moins d'attention  
Fais moi mal sans raison,  
Trompe toi de prénom,  
Mon ange sois mon démon,  
Ne m'aime pas pour toujours,  
Mon ange joue moi un tour,  
Sois ma belle déception,  
Oublie l'ange deviens mon démon_

_Donne moi moins d'attention_  
_Fais moi mal sans raison,_  
_Trompe toi de prénom,_  
_Mon ange sois mon démon,_  
_Ne m'aime pas pour toujours,_  
_Mon ange joue moi un tour,_  
_Sois ma belle déception_

Stop sale voix. Je le hais alors pourquoi, pourquoi je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés ? Même si cela implique qu'il m'ignore certaines fois, qu'il me blesse, qu'il me détruise ?

Pendant que le détective tentait en vain de tout comprendre, John c'était approché, confiant, et avait retiré l'arme des mains de Sherlock. Une fois le danger écarté, il prit le visage rongé d'incompréhension de son ami et l'embrassa. Le sociopathe tut son débat et resta bouche-bée puis John reparti à l'assaut des lèvres de Sherlock sans son consentement, pourtant, au bout d'un petit moment, le consultant répondit à cette preuve d'amour. Quand il furent à bout de souffle, Watson murmura :

« Si tu fuis l'amour, tu seras constamment rongé de l'intérieur. Je peux t'aider, Sherlock, je le peux, si tu me laisse entrer. »

Grâce à ces mots, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool du détective se dit que, de toute façon, il n'aurait eu le courage d'appuyer et que, même si la folie lui plaisait beaucoup, John Hamish Watson lui plaisait encore plus.

* * *

**Cela vous a plus? Si oui (et même si non), un petit review? **


End file.
